In the area of passenger transport, for example trains, ships, aircraft or motor vehicles, a toilet fixture is a component of nearly every vehicle to satisfy contemporary comfort demands of passengers. Vacuum toilet systems lend themselves in particular to air travel, since the low ambient and outside pressure can be used at cruising altitude to generate the pressure differential between the toilet cabin and wastewater tank for transporting away the liquids and contaminants accumulated in the toilet bowl.
For example, DE 10 2007 013 949 describes a flushing device and method for vacuum toilets, in which a flushing operation is initiated after using the toilet by activating an actuator. The wastewater is here transported via a generated vacuum.
Vacuum toilets are often equipped with toilet lids that can be moved between an essentially vertical and horizontal position. In general, the toilet lid is joined with the rear area of a toilet bowl by means of a hinge. Damping elements that delay and decelerate the toilet lid as it lowers are known to prevent the lid from being knocked freely from the vertical position into the closed position. For example, DE 10 2004 029 B4 describes a damping unit for controllably opening and closing a toilet lid hinged to a toilet bowl in the area of a bearing.
In conventional automated toilets, toilet control can be initialized by activating the actuator in such a way that a flushing and suction operation takes place. When flushing with the toilet lid open, not only can noises be emitted, but bacteria or virus-containing aerosols can be transported into the air outside the toilet bowl, there becoming a source of contamination for the toilet users. In contemporary toilets, it is also possible to press the flush switch or actuator while using the toilet. As a result, a seated toilet user can be contaminated by microorganisms on the toilet lid, either by way of splashing water or preceding contact. Finally, users may jam their fingers between the toilet lid and toilet bowl or seat during the automated lid closing process.
At least one object is to improve both the hygienic protection and personal protection of the toilet users. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.